X Men: Return to Peace
by Zamphira
Summary: This is set after the third movie, X Men 3: The Last Stand. It focuses mainly on Demon, who you can learn more about in the first chapter, and how the Xmen team react to its appearance and past visitations. Rated T for the time being because of language
1. Chapter 1

New story! Disclaimer: So far the only character that I have made is Demon. All the rest belong to the X-Men franchise, I just like working with them._  
_

_

* * *

Chapter 1_

"Research has shown that the 'cure' announced by Worthington Industries in 2006 is not effective. They are asking for all mutants who were injected to come to their Alcatraz facility, to allow their researchers to monitor the reverse transformation. We will keep our viewers up to date with the situation here in San Francisco. Back to you Harry," blazed out of the television. The students sitting around the common room all went silent. Suddenly Rogue jumped up and ran to Professor Munroe's office.

Barging in she said, "Is it true? Was the cure really not permanent?"

Storm, Wolverine, and Dr. McCoy all look towards her. "What are you talking about?"

"It was just announced on TV. They're saying that the 'cure' was not permanent. Apparently they have been researching the mutants who took the injection and found that their old powers are returning. They are asking for those who took the injection to come to their Alcatraz facility."

"Alright, calm down, Marie. I understand that you went and had the injection, yes?" asked Dr. McCoy. When she nodded her head he continued, "Well, I don't believe it is time for you to go packing you bags yet. Perhaps we can help you should anything go awry. Now why don't you go back and relax, we will take care of you."

After Rogue had left the room he continued speaking, "We need to speak with Jimmy, he may have some answers for us."

"Right…and why do you think he might be able to tell us this?" asked Logan as they began to walk to the common room where most of the children spent their free time.

"They may have done testing on mutants while they were developing the drug and he could have seen what happens a while after they have been subjected to it," replied Storm.

"I heard a lot of may haves and could haves in there, Storm," criticized Logan.

"Shut up, Logan," said Dr. McCoy as they approached where Jimmy sat on the sofa.

"Hey, Jimmy, I think the Professor wants to talk with you," said Colossus.

"Alright," he said as he got up and headed over to where Storm, Logan, and Dr. McCoy were entering the room. "Were you wanting to see me?"

"Actually, yes. If you would be so kind as to come with us, we will explain," said Dr. McCoy. As they started walking away he continued, "We have just been made aware of the fact that the 'cure' is apparently not permanent. We were wondering if you had possibly heard something of this nature when you were at Worthington Industries headquarters. Or possibly even saw something along those lines."

"Well I did hear them speak a couple of times about how some of the mutants they had been testing on were reverting to their original states, but at the time I didn't understand what they were talking about. This was after they had taken the injection to the public. So, I asked if I could begin taking walks around the complex, which were granted fortunately but what I found more than explained what they meant. I ended up walking to one of the restricted sections of the compound and when I looked into the rooms I saw several mutants who I had seen being given the antibody. All of them looked like they were ill and in pain. This seems to be part of what happens when the antibody begins to leave their system. I read on their doors when they had been injected with the antibody. Seems that the adverse effects appear after about 8 months to a year depending on what classification of mutant they are or how strong they are. I was never able to figure out which it was because I was caught and lost my wandering privileges."

"Thank you, Jimmy. Was there anything else you can possibly remember? Such as would another injection stop this from happening?" asked Storm.

"No, ma'am. I'm sorry, I had seen that they had already re-administered the antibody to some of the test subjects and it appeared to make their suffering much worse and accelerate the reformation process greatly. I know that some of the students were injected with the antibody. I don't know what we should do for them except separate them off in case they become violent and try to make them as comfortable as possible."

"Some of the test subjects became violent when they were coming off of the drug?" Storm asked shocked that none of this was shared with the people who accepted the injection.

"Yes, a couple of times that I know of, though there were probably more since I was literally locked away. On two separate occasions, however, the mutants were able to break into my cell. Both times, they were trying to kill me because they had been told that I was the source of the injection and they deemed that as such I was the source of their pain. Not an experience I would like to repeat if you please."

All three adults laughed at that. "Alright, Jimmy we will have them taken to a safe location so that they can't hurt you." _Or any other of the students_. "Perhaps we should begin this evacuation soon since it is nearly 9 months since the first student became injected. I'm willing to stay and watch them and make sure they don't try to kill each other down there," replied Logan.

"There may actually be another solution. Though someone will have to watch the injected students for certain, we will also need to bring in other teachers as you are beginning to become short staffed with Charles, Scott and Jean dying. Did Charles ever mention Demon?" asked Dr. McCoy.

Both Storm and Logan asked "Demon?"

"Who the hell is he and why is he called that?" asked Logan.

"Wait, I remember something… from when I was in training here myself…no it's gone. But I don't think Demon is a man is she, Beast?" asked Storm.

"Indeed she is not. She is the Professor's daughter." Both Logan and Storm's mouths drop to the floor. "I can see neither of you thought he had any progeny. Aaah, Charlie you guarded her with your life didn't you. Oh, well. I guess it is time for you to know. She is the strongest mutant alive, but because of the nature of her power and the control, that her father taught her she can pass as human without too much trouble. A terrifying human, but human all the same. Because of her hiding capability, no one but Charles and the top officials at the Department of Mutant Affairs know of her existence. Mainly this is to avoid provoking her but also because her power is the ability to use the power of any mutant who comes within a five-mile radius of her, and this is not just a temporary thing like Rogue's power. Demon literally is a walking library of all possible powers that she has ever come near to. She can call any and all of them to use in battle or testing/training. The government deems her their secret weapon against any terrorist attacks. Unfortunately, they didn't discover her power until after she had been experimented on and as such she doesn't really like them. So, they can't call upon her aid too often or she will stop helping. Also know that she never really discusses what happened to her, or for that matter speaks much at all. But, I know how to contact her if you should wish her aid in guarding the children, especially since I think Logan should stay with the children who are going to be transforming back."

"Would she do this?" asked Storm.

"Absolutely, especially since Charles asked her to stay away from the school since she became too powerful for him to counteract should she have a nightmare. But from what I remember when she was at school that only happened once or twice and you, Storm, were the one who knocked her back to consciousness the last time. Also she will wish to take a look at her home to make sure that there are no repairs needed."

"Her home?" asked Logan. "When did it become her home?"

"When Charles died, in his will he bequeathed the home and all administrative duties to her or to whomever she chose to take her place. I have been in contact with her for some time now. She likes to visit me in Geneva. In addition, she was happy with his choice in successor to govern the school. I had thought she would make her existence known to you though, Storm. Did you have a falling out after I left the school or something?"

"Huh? I don't even remember her. Were we friends? You said that I knocked her back into consciousness wouldn't that make us a lot less than friends?"

"Wow, she is even more powerful than I thought. Perhaps I should let her explain. Why don't we go conference call her with the video feed maybe seeing her will jar some memories."

'_I think not Beast. Since I do not wish her to remember me._'

"She awaits our call," said Dr. McCoy mysteriously.

As they were walking back to Storm's office Logan began to rant. "Fan-fucking-tastic. Why not just hand the students to her on a silver platter? I mean I probably can't even get her to leave should we want her to head out. I mean come on Beast; you said that she is not even ranked as a mutant, right?"

"Correct. That is because her power is such that she can combine all powers she has ever come in contact with. Essentially she is the ultimate weapon, or as she prefers to be known, the ultimate guardian. If you wish me to tell you the rank I would classify her as I can." Once he got nod out of Logan he continued, "She would be approximately a level 10 to 25. Somewhere in there, no one can be sure because she doesn't tend to brag or show off all her powers like those that live here tend to do. Once you get on her good side you can literally stay there forever and she will guard you with her life, quite often she has gone on the missions with the other X-men and none of you have even known."

"But I thought that the Professor said that Jean was the highest ranked mutant he had ever met?" interjected Storm.

"No, he said that Jean was the only level 5 mutant he knew. There is a difference, most mutants are within the rankings of 1 through 4 and only 6 known of that are higher than that. And that is not including the ones that we don't know about yet. Demon is very special, but she does not wish to be treated as such. Please remember that," he concluded as he walked into the office.

As all of them came in the video phone began to ring. Storm went to hit the answer button. As she reached the halfway point between the door and the button, the button went down and the screen crackled to life. It showed a picture of a slender young looking woman wearing a lavender tank top with a black leather jacket on the chair back behind her. She had long blonde hair that went down to about 3 inches past her shoulders, with the top portion pulled back into a sides pulled-back. She was sitting in front of a Cherry wood desk that made her chocolate brown eyes pop and seem as if they had a life of their own. Upon seeing all three of them look dumb-struck, she smiled, a small lifting of the corners of her mouth, much like an animal.

"Good morning, Doctor. How have you been?" she asked in a cultured British accent with a hint of Yorkshire twang in it.

"Very well, thank you. I see my Geneva offices are suiting you just fine," he said with a small grin of his own. "What mischief have you been up to?"

She grinned outright. "A little of this and that, you know how it is," she turned her head to look at Logan and Storm who seemed to be trying to be inconspicuous. "Logan, you are looking mighty fine today," upon seeing his confused look she elaborated. "Losing your memory seems to agree with you. Mayhap I can enlighten you once I come and help you with your little 'situation' at the manor. And Storm, I intend to have you continue as Head Mistress until my father can begin working again…"

"You do know he's dead right?" interrupted Logan. All of a sudden the smile fell from her face and her eyes flashed a glowing red.

"He is NOT dead. He lost his first body, but is recovering in a facility outside of New York City I sensed his jump when Phoenix ripped apart his body. I will aid you, but do not think you know everything about me, especially you Hank. I have humored you this long because my father likes you. I will arrive at the manor in three days," she snapped before the screen went black.

"Well, shit," exclaimed Logan.

"Correct assessment," said Dr. McCoy. "Perhaps we should not tell the students what is coming to live here with them. Also we should get those students who have been injected down into the infirmary soon."

"I agree, and we will deal with Demon when she gets here," said Storm.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"Come on, Leech, throw the ball" shouted a boy on the baseball field in front of Xavier Manor. However, the other boy was not paying attention to him because the gates were opening and a large motorcycle was beginning to pass through them. As the motorcycle passed by the field the other boys paused to look at the bike and at the rider who in comparison to the bike was relatively small, wearing a black leather jacket and gloves, blue jeans and a helmet that hid their head.

"Come on, maybe it's Logan," shouted on of the children. Upon hearing that the rest of the children went running after the bike.

As the bike pulled up in front of the Manor, the rider stopped kicked down the stand and swung their leg over. As they stood there stretching from their ride, the boys came up and began to touch the bike as Professor Logan let them during class.

"Wow, is this a new addition for class, Professor?" asked one boy.

Another said, "This has an amazing engine…" As that was being said all of the boys were suddenly lifted up into the air and away from the bike. The rider hit a button on their key ring, causing a beeping response from the bike, and began to walk into the manor with a gaggle of adolescent boys flying in the air behind them. Once inside the hall of the Manor, the rider turned around and said in a metallic voice through the helmet's sound system, "Don't touch my bike, you don't know what it could do to you." At that, all the boys began lowering gently back to the ground. As the first of them were beginning to touch the ground, Storm and Logan began descending the staircase into the hall. As they saw the children lowering to the floor, the wind began to pick up and Logan unsheathed his claws as both of them began running down the stairs. Once all the children were on the floor, they just stood there watching.

As the rider saw Logan and Storm, all it said was, "Don't," through their helmet. With that, the 5'8" rider took off their helmet. A shower of blonde hair cascaded down from the loose bun on top of their head and revealed a very feminine face. She straightened her hair and then began to head towards the stairs behind Storm and Logan. As she neared them, she slowed because they were not moving aside so that she could pass. While she did so, Logan caught a whiff of something like roses, leather, and Calvin Klein's Contradiction, he knew that smell as sure as he knew the back of his own hand.

By this point the rider had come to a complete stop in front of them her hair whipping around her head and staring at Logan. "May I pass?"

"What?" asked Logan.

"Of course you can't go up there yet. I need you to come to my office first," said Storm at the same time as Logan.

The rider just smiled and said, "Of course. How ignorant of me, I apologize. My name is Clarah Xavier. Which way is your office?" The wind instantly died.

While both Storm and Logan stood there dumbstruck by this woman yet again but this time for completely different reasons, she was thinking, '_Good lord! What simpletons, how the hell am I supposed to help them if I keep scaring the hell out of them each time I speak with them?'_ Upon thinking this she decided to screw being nice, since they can't seem to respond like normal human beings. So she went inside their minds as her father taught her when teaching her how to control his power and plucked out the location of Ororo's office. "Right, I think I know the way, if you would both like to follow me." Then she spun on the heel of one of her kitten-heeled boots and headed off in the direction of Storm's office.

"Wait! How do you know where to go? And why do you think you are in control here?" asked Storm.

Clarah stopped walking and turned around and numbering on her fingers she said, "a) I seem to be overly capable of scaring the shit out of you two and so I just picked out the location of your office from your head Ororo, b) My father gave me the right to control what happens to this school when he bequeathed it to me in his will and until his return which should be in a month or two that is exactly what I intend to do, c) Who gave you the right to threaten me or even try to tell me what to do?"

"You are the one who attacked students!" exclaimed Storm.

"No. I was merely showing them a healthy respect for an unknown mutant. They are all fine. By the way Logan you might want to sheathe your claws, don't you think? The children are no threat to you and I am not going to attack anything, unless it attacks me or one of my students. My father set this school up as a safe haven for mutants as they grow up and as a teaching facility so that they are not a threat to themselves or to others. Now do you think we can get the pleasantries over with I have a meeting with Dr. McCoy in half an hour and he beats my ass when I'm late."

With that, they headed off to Storm's office. "Miss Xavier, you understand that I have to have a reason for your becoming a member of our staff here. So, what would you like to teach while you are here?"

"Well, when I last taught here I was the music teacher and I also taught the automobile class. I would really prefer to do both of those if you don't mind."

"The music is not a problem, as we currently have no music teacher. However, Logan here has been teaching the children how to work on cars…"

"I apologize for interrupting you Storm but," Clarah said as she turned to Logan, "please tell me you haven't replaced any of the engines, Logan."

"No, but I don't see why that would be a problem."

"Just trust me, it would be. I am capable of shrinking cars that I have altered. I can make them small enough to fit into my pocket, but if the engine has been changed then I can never shrink them again. Also I like to keep my babies all in one piece, thank you."

"Lady, I don't know why you care so much about these cars since they were your father's and not yours up until a couple of months ago," said Logan.

"Actually none of them ever belonged to father. I bought them myself with my mother's money. They were my friends all through high school since most of the students avoided me after an incident early on. You would be amazed at how much they can tell you, not only about what and where they have ever gone, but also things about the people who have ridden in them. Anyway, we are getting sidetracked. Would you mind if I took over teaching car care to the students?"

"Not really, so long as you don't touch my bike."

"Deal," she said as she held out her hand to shake on it.

_She has to be kidding me, _thought Logan.

"I am not kidding you, Logan. Either shake on it or I'm out of here," she said coldly. At that, he took her hand and they shook on it.

"See, did that hurt? Thought not," she teased him.

"Are you always this erratic emotionally?" asked Logan.

"Big words, I didn't think you had them in you. However, in answer to your question, yes I am. It comes from a rough time when I was growing up. Let me tell you waking up to being hit by lightning is an experience I would never wish on anyone. Now I think I shall go unpack. I know where my room is, and thank you for not being weird about this whole thing, I know it must be very strange for both of you," she said as she headed for the door with her back towards them.

Storm and Logan just sat there for a few minutes looking at where she had been standing just a few seconds earlier. "She's very different than I thought she would be," said Logan. _And damn, I want to know what the hell that smell was_.

"Yes, she is. I just hope no problems arise because of her."

Meanwhile, as Clarah is walking down the hallway that her childhood room is in with several students eyeing her as she walks by. She finds that her door has been bricked closed. _Shit, I knew I should have called last year._ With that thought she calmed herself and summoned up a power she had found with her father several years ago when she went with him to convince a Miss Kitty Pryde to come to their school. Once she summoned that power she thought, _Right time to try this one out_. Then she stepped into the brick wall. As she got to the other side she started shaking all over and wiggling around, _That was nasty! Never again unless absolutely necessary! EEWWW!_

Clarah began looking around at the room where she had thought about what she would do with her life, who she would be married to, what she would call herself.

_I should have known that I would never be like all the others. What would I say if someone told me I would be an outcast, the best assassin the government has, the person they call when all else fails, essentially a fucked up knight in shining armor on a white horse coming in to save everyone._

_What would I have done if someone told me I would be 30 years old, still single, the man I am engaged to doesn't even remember me and everyone I meet these days is afraid of me._

_Moreover, hell would have frozen over before I chose to call myself Demon. Though now it may be accurate if you ask the people I have killed or hunted. Kind of like that song Demonheart by Luca Turilli, I am an apocalypse and filled with a demon heart or at least a demon power. At least now I know why I am almost universally hated, I have no emotions that others can see or follow…_

_Oh well, at least now people and see me for what I truly am without my having to show them or tell them. I think. Oh, fuck this. Cleaning first, bath next, then meeting._

She begins to look around the room; _I really hate dust and dirt._ She grins, and says "Clean." all of a sudden the windows fly open and the thick layer of dust from all the surfaces fly off through the window and onto the dead rose beds right below her window. She then twists and pulls the door open and stairs straight into a wall of bricks. "Well that can be taken care of. Clear." The bricks unstacked and flew through the open windows out to one of the gardening sheds nearby. She surveys the alterations and nods saying, "Lovely. Key," she says bringing a key into existence, which she then tests in the lock. Of course it works, "Fantastic! Now shower," she says as she closes the door and locks it for while she is in the shower. "Nothing like a shower to make you feel human again." She surveys the room. All the surfaces are sparkling back at her, and as she heads to her private bathroom she sees her old boom box. _I wonder if I can wire my iPod to the speakers for while I'm in the shower._ She summons several pertinent powers such as the ability to manipulate metal, from her Uncle Eric, and the ability to manipulate electronics from a friend in the Marines. "Sweet," she says as Blind Guardian begins to blare out of the old speakers. She walks into the bathroom and proceeds to shower and clean herself up for seeing her old mentor and now friend Hank McCoy, who she likes to think of as her Beastie.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as before.

_

* * *

Chapter 3_

"Well, I wonder how Clarah is doing. Especially as I believe Charles had her room bricked shut when she left the last time," mused Dr. McCoy.

"I doubt that was a problem for her," said Rogue from the doorway. "I was in the hallway when she chose to pass through the bricks. She also blasted a whole load of dust out the window on the dead bushes below that corner of the Manor. We also heard a sort of cracking which I believe was her removing the bricks from her door. I also heard some sort of heavy metal rock music blaring out and a shower starting up like she was getting ready to take a shower. Now please, who is she and why does she seem to know everything about the manor?"

"She grew up here, Marie. She is the Professor's daughter. Don't judge until you know her, it will make it less of a shock when she surprises you. Now get back to the infirmary please," said Storm, in an attempt to dissuade Rogue from asking any more questions about the appearance of Demon.

"I have to say that I recognize her from somewhere. Not too sure where from though. Do either of you recognize her?" asked Logan.

"I seem to but, every time I get close to figuring out where from something shuts the door…or something like that. I'm not too sure," Storm replied reticently.

"Once she becomes more comfortable she might begin to let people know her and/or remember her again. Just give her time; she is not used to people caring about her, or for that matter even knowing that she is there. She has a past with the government that few could rival, save possibly Logan here. Even he will have trouble contending for having the government mess around in their lives the most, as I believe she is also an assassin for them. I know it's hard not only to get to know her but also to trust her, but just give her some time, please," begged Dr. McCoy. Then all three of them began hearing the smacking of heels on tiles coming towards them. In just a few short seconds, Clarah stepped through the doorway wearing a flowing navy blue v-neck knee-length dress with matching stilettos, her hair flowing around her shoulders.

_Holy Cow!_ thought Logan

_Good Lord. No one is going to get anything done,_ thought Storm.

"My dear, you look beautiful," crooned Hank.

"Thank you, Hank. You don't look too bad yourself," she said truly delighted. "Are you ready to go? Or do you need to finish your meeting with Storm here?"

"Actually I need to discuss a few more things with Storm, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Logan, would you be so kind as to show me the new wing on the manor?"

"Umm…" He turns to look at Storm and Dr. McCoy both who nod at him. "Alright," he said cautiously as he got up to walk with her.

"You know I will never hurt you or any of the people here. I know what each of you meant to my father and what some of you meant to me when you could remember me," she said quietly.

"What do you mean by that? I mean … alright I am going to just treat you like I do everyone else and I apologize if it offends you. You scare the shit out of me. I can tell that if you decide to take me out I can't stop you…"

She stops walking as she interrupts him. "Logan, you of all the people here have nothing to fear from me…Do you hear that?" Her eyes go wide and she begins striding off to the entrance hall. Upon reaching there she stops and looks at the slender blue skinned woman standing there and says, "Mystique. I thought you got shot with the cure."

"Yeah I did, but I changed back a couple of months ago."

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

"For me and not you, sweetheart."

"Incorrect," Clarah said as her eyes turned red and three claws unsheathed from each of her hands, just like Logan's. "For me and not you, Raven."

"I thought you were dead."

"Nope, Demon is still alive and kicking. And ready to play." Upon saying that she launched herself into the air and flipped over just as Mystique did something similar except in the opposite direction. They began going at it as if there were no tomorrow, except for one difference, Demon was not bleeding or bruised at all whereas Mystique was looking a lot bluer than usual, as if she were seriously bruised, and there was a significant amount of blood dripping off of her.

All of a sudden Mystique dropped to the ground and said "This isn't over, Demon." She started running away through the entrance hall.

"I never thought it was, Raven," Demon said quietly as she lowered herself back to the ground. She resheathed her adamantium claws and straightened her dress again. When she looked back up her eyes were back to their original chocolate brown. She looked at Logan and then strode off straight to Storm's office at an almost run, as much as stilettos would allow her to run.

Logan came running after her but just as he reached her she flashed out of where she was standing to Storm's office.

"…She is just like everyone else here…" Dr. McCoy was saying as Clarah popped into existence in the middle of the room and swayed as she then proceeded to collapse to the ground in a dead faint.

"Clarah! What the hell?" shouted Beast.

"What has she been doing?" said Storm as she went to check Clarah's eyes. Only to reveal that they were blood red, halfway between chocolate brown and their usual Demon red. "Hank? You know something about this?"

"She used a power untrained. This is what happens, for her. Damn it, we are just going to have to take care of her until she wakes up on her own. What I would like to know is who or what she was running from that she was so afraid of she panicked and decided to flash out…" Suddenly Logan bursts through the door at a run, "Well, now we know. I thought you were told to be nice," Hank growled.

"I was being nice. Mystique attacked in the Hall and she fought her. What's wrong with her? I was trying to take care of her when she ran away, I chased after her, and then she flashed out on me. Is she alright?"

"She will be fine. She just passed out; you scared her by chasing after her. She panicked and used one of her powers untrained. This is what usually happens when she does that, unless it a lower level power. I think she got this one from Nightcrawler. We need to get her into bed. Logan can you carry her, she weighs too much for me to lift," said Dr. McCoy.

"Really? She doesn't look that heavy," said Storm.

"She has claws like me, Storm. I would lay odds all her bones are also covered with adamantium just like mine," stated Logan as he walked towards where Clarah lay prone on the floor. He bent over and began straining to pick her up. Finally, he had her in his arms and she was abruptly lighter causing him to have to readjust his hold on her quickly. "I think she may have some fail safes in place so that people can take care of her when this happens. She's lighter than she was at first. I think Storm could carry her now," Logan said. As he finished that last sentence, Clarah's arms went around him as if to say, 'No. You, not her.'

"I'd say she doesn't want anyone else to carry her," said Dr. McCoy as he walked behind Logan and saw what was on Clarah's left ring finger. Residing on her finger was something he had never seen before as she usually wore gloves of some description. She was wearing a beautiful round diamond solitaire.


	4. Chapter 4

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: Same as before, will be the same pretty much throughout the entire story._

Sorry about it being so long before I got this out there I was packing up from college and then I was on holiday. It will be a little bit before the next one will come out since I have abit of writer's block on what should happen next, if you have any ideas let me know! Also Please review! If you like it then let me know, if there are problems, let me know...you get the picture. Thanks!

_

* * *

Chapter 4_

_Damn. I feel like a truck has hit my head at 60 mph,_ thought Clarah. _Maybe I should try getting up. At the very least, a bathroom run is in order, if not food._ She slowly opened her eyelids and saw Logan lying curled up in the recliner on the opposite side of the room. _Aww, I wish I could just tell him. But nooooo, I can't because he ran away from the compound. Oh, well. Bathroom now._ With that, she got up out of bed and went to utilize the facilities. She came back in to find that Logan was still asleep. So, she picked up a blanket, walked over to where Logan was lying, and tucked it in around him. She brushed his hair away from his face and then turned around grabbed her gloves and keys from the bowl by the door and headed out in search of food.

As she pulled the door closed behind her, Logan opened his eyes. _Why had she treated him that way? It was as if she really cared about him. Oh well, at least he now knew where that smell had come from; it was permeating this room. The smell is her. Damn, I should remember something about her._ He got up and began to look around the room in search of something that would give him any indication of who she was. He walked around looking at different awards that she had received as a child and then came to a wall with shelves full of pictures.

At the bottom, were pictures of her when she was very young, crawling and sometimes flying around with the Professor. Then as Logan looked to about three quarters of the way up the wall he saw pictures of three teenage girls hanging out, dressed up for parties, as X-Men, and also playing in a band. _Wait. Is that Storm? It can't be, she said she doesn't remember her._ Yet the pictures on the shelf showed otherwise. There in the middle was a girl that was clearly Demon when she was younger smiling with her arms around two other girls. The one on Demon's right had white hair and yet was very dark skinned as if she were African-American. And the one on Demon's left had pale skin, glasses and red hair.

_Damn. Demon was best friends with Storm and Jean. At least they knew each other._ He then proceeded up the wall to the top shelf at which he was just above eye level with. It showed a picture of Demon as she was now being hugged by…_ Its not possible. I refuse to let that be possible._

Yet picture after picture and that top shelf revealed Demon and himself to be hanging out, at a wedding, in Army combats, in front of a Christmas tree, in Army dress uniform, kissing at a picnic, with him kneeling in front of her holding out a box, her kissing him with an engagement ring on her finger, them with William Stryker. _Oh, Professor why did you never tell me that I was engaged to your daughter._

"Find something interesting?" asked Beast from the doorway causing Logan to jump a foot into the air. "Well well, a little jumpy today aren't we. What did you find?" he asked as he went over to where Logan was standing. "Ah, her photo wall. She was always so proud of this thing," he said as he went up the layers of shelves. When he reached the top shelf he turned to Logan very slowly, "Shit."

"Correct," said Clarah as she got up from leaning against the doorway.

"We were just admiring your photo wall, Clarah," said Beast.

"Bullshit. You were wondering how I could keep the fact that Logan and I had been involved a secret this whole time. Also no doubt, why I would do so. Now let me tell you this, Logan, Hank neither of you are to breathe a word of this to Ororo. Understood?" When they both nodded she continued, "Hank, please leave, I need to talk with Logan." She waited until he had left and closed the door. She then began talk, "Logan, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you but I wasn't given the chance. I am not expecting anything from you along those lines anymore. If you want, I can give you the ring back. I just wanted to get my bearing back before I dealt with our history. Alright?"

"No not really. Well I am about everything you just said, but I just don't remember you at all."

"I know that happened every time they put you through a procedure with that damn chemical in the water when they were grafting the adamantium to you bones. I asked Stryker why it happened and he said it was either the reaction of the testosterone in your blood with the chemical; it had something to do with your healing power; or just a defense mechanism. Whatever it was they always brought you back to our cell so that I could take care of you and help you remember who you were. Until one day, they didn't and they wouldn't tell me why. I don't really remember what happened after that, it is all kind of fuzzy. I just know I flipped out. That was the first time that anyone outside of this institution had seen my full power. Stryker was ecstatic; he thought it was a result of estrogen reacting with the chemical. Therefore, he was given funding to try on another female mutant that had your healing power, poor woman. While he was testing with her I was sent to the Pentagon and kept there to be studied. When the woman was finished and didn't exhibit the same characteristics as me the president cut his funding significantly. Both Stryker and the President came to see me at the Pentagon. They made the mistake of coming in the room. I can show you what happened," she said as she walked toward him and put her hands on either side of his head and closed her eyes, much like Jean and the Professor did sometimes.

10 Years ago: Stryker came barreling in screaming at Clarah, "What the hell happened with you?" She sat there silently staring at the painting she had made shortly after her incarceration in this cell and not moving. "Pay attention to me!" He walks up to Clarah and pulls back his hand in preparation to slap her, his hand falls to halfway when he can no longer move any part of his body.

"Healing was never my power, asshole." Clarah gets up and walks towards the door when it opens and admits the President.

"Leave her alone, William. You never questioned her, did you?"

"He's not bothering me anymore, Mr. President. But _you_ are in my way."

"You're not leaving here ever again, my dear."

"Wrong." Demon's eyes turn to a vivid glowing red as she summons several of her powers and lifts the President much like she had Stryker. "I can do anything I damn well please, and no one not even your fucking guards can stop me."

"Clarah Baelythque Xavier," said a voice from the doorway.

"What do you want, Beastie?" she spat.

"I want you to consider what life would be like being hunted all of your life. You could never again go to visit your father."

"He doesn't want to see me anyway, that's why I joined the army."

"You would never again have a permanent home, a family. You will never be able to get married or have a family…"

"I can't do that anyway, Jackass! That bitch hanging there," she points at Stryker "took that away from me when he '_lost'_ my fiancée. I will never be sure if he is alive or if he will come back." She turns to the President. "I will remain in contact with Dr. McCoy here as well as the Department of Mutant Affairs and with my father. This should help you to keep tabs on me. But under no circumstances should you think you control me.

I am not a chip for you to barter, trade or win with. If you need something done I will consider it, **_I_** will have the last say. Do not use this right copiously, for it will stop should you do so. I am my own boss. And remember should you ever try to have me 'taken care of', I will kill those you send after me; then I will come after you!" She walked to the closet and grabbed her bag in which she had packed everything of her own, as she had forseen this little meeting. Then she irately strode out of the door and out of the Pentagon, never to be seen by the government again, save by Hank McCoy many years later.

Back in her old cell the President and Stryker are still suspended mid-motion. Hank McCoy walks around them and sits down where Clarah had been seen until just a short while ago. "Well, you two certain got yourselves in a pickle. I warned you Mr. President not to piss off Charles Xavier's daughter. But you chose not to listen; it is now your responsibility and that of those who follow you to handle the Demon you have let loose on the world."

"Can you get us down from here?" asked Stryker.

"Hell no. You are stuck there until she wishes to release you. And I'd say you are in for a long stay. Especially you Stryker, she has had a bone to grind with you for a while now. You never did pay attention to those around you. You now have what happens to both the male and female versions of your beasts. They both beat the shit out of you and then ran the hell away. I think it is time you both learn, don't mess around with mutants because they will fight right back at you and generally with a greater result and more catastrophic especially with Clarah."

"Who is Clarah?" asked the President.

"Why, she is the woman holding you in suspension right now. You did not even bother to learn her name. Sad really…for you, not her." With that Dr. Hank McCoy walked out of the Pentagon for the last time.

"Woah," said Logan as he swayed from being released from her flashback.

"No shit," said Clarah as she caught him and steadied herself against him.

"Are you alright? You look really pale to me," he said as he continued to hold onto her and proceeded to pick her up.

"You know I can walk."

"I know but I feel terrible about all you went through." _And that you waited this whole time for me to come back while I didn't even remember that you existed._

"Its ok, Logan. I kind of knew you were never coming back. I just said that to the president in a fit of passion. Why don't we both walk down to the kitchen and get some food, its been a couple of hours and I'm starved. I'm up for some steak what about you?"

"Sure." He continued to carry her on his way to the kitchen.

"I don't think you understand me. Put me on my feet, Logan. You already swept me off them a while ago. You have to earn the right to hold me again…I can make you put me down, you know."

He sighed and set her on her feet. They both headed off to the kitchen where they found two steaks and baked potatoes already prepared on the counter. Logan just looked at her. "It saves time. Don't complain, I think you will find I cooked it just the way you like it. Also it was with the oven and not a power or anything." Upon saying that she started to dig into hers while Logan just stared at her. _Hmm. I wonder what constituted this change around. Oh well, don't really care so long as the food's edible_. He bit into the steak and discovered heaven.

"Told you so," she said in between bites.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey sorry this took so long, been trying to get a job and get reaccustomed to being home. I hope you guys enjoy. I will hopefully be able to update at least once a week from here on out. I didn't proof read this one like I normally do so if something doesn't make sense I can go in and fix it jsut let me know. And please REVIEW! I would like to know how everyone is liking it! Or if I have made any mistakes.  
_

_

* * *

Chapter 5_

_Well, let's see what's wrong with you, Bentley,_ Clarah thought as she popped to hood on her navy blue 1950 Bentley Mark VI. _Shit, time for another overhaul…it was supposed to be another couple of years. Well maybe father pushed you harder than I would have…no knowing until he gets here. I think this would be something the class would enjoy, or rather it would be educational for them…_ "What?" she said as she sensed a strange thought from Storm.

Clarah then began to investigate from afar what was disturbing Storm, then she sensed a stack of new mail being opened. She looked at the clock, 10:15 am. _Wow, last night disappeared quick._ She then went back to searching through the mail for the one that bothered Storm. Then she found it. _Well if that's the way you want it, fine._ Upon thinking this her eyes went a vibrant red and she strode off to her room in search of some fitting clothes for the occasion.

Storm was sitting in her office debating telling the news to anyone or whether she should leave it as a surprise when she heard a car coming up the driveway. _I think I know who this is! But wasn't he supposed to be gone for a bit longer? _She glanced down at her watch for the date and saw that it was about one and a half months since Clarah had joined their staff._ Wow, I guess not._ Then she checked her appearance in the mirror before heading down to the front entrance thinking about all that had happened since Clarah had arrived.

Over the past month things had gone rather smoothly with Clarah taking over classes and repairing the roofing and other odd jobs that needed done around the Manor, it was like the woman never slept. She also had begun a change in disciplinary measures that were much more effective than those that Charles Xavier had left in place since he started the school over twenty years ago. The students had become accustomed to hearing rock, classical, and assorted other types of music playing around the house as Clarah inevitably had them playing wherever she was. They had all also become so accustomed to her idiosyncrasies that Dr. McCoy thought it was safe to leave them alone with her for a weekend so that he could go do a bit of catching up at the office.

Clarah was not the only one who was for which things were becoming normalized. The students down in the infirmary were becoming familiar with each other beginning to show symptoms of their previous powers along with intense pain or violent tendencies. And as such they were giving Logan a hard time but things always seemed to go his way when the students who were causing trouble came face to face with metal spikes aimed. He and Storm had come to an agreement that he could do what he needed to keep them down there even if it meant that he had to use force. So far most of the 'cured' students had successfully finished their transformations. Of the half dozen that remained only one still had not begun her transformation, Rogue. Logan and she were getting fairly good at playing chess and other games. Speak of the devil, they were engrossed in an intense game of pinochle when Storm arrived at the front entrance, right above them.

Ororo was just opening the door when a nurse wheeled in Charles Xavier. "Professor! I thought it was going to be some time before you were able to come back. Not that I'm not happy to see you…" he held up a hand.

"You're babbling, Storm. I am happy to see you as well but I sense some changes here. What have you been up to?"

"Well…"

"You unbelievable bastards!" shrieked Demon from the balustrade across from the entrance on the second floor. "You could at least have let me know, either one of you! I have half a mind to kill you again." At which she launched herself over the railing and landed flat on her feet in her stiletto boots. She began walking menacingly towards Storm and her father.

"Demon, you won't harm him," stated Storm.

"You're wrong, Storm, she has every reason to harm me. As well as the ability to should she so desire. Clarah," he waited for some response from her other than the click of her heels on the marble floor. "Clarah!" he shouted verbally and psychically causing several of the students who had gathered around to wince. "This is not the time or the place for this argument."

"Yes, it is. It has been the preordained time and place since you threw me out of my own house," she rasped in a deep, rumbling, growl-like voice. "You chose to ignore the conditions you agreed to when I said that I would come protect the school from within and as a result I am what you see. I should have known that this would be the normal course of things for my life," she continued. "The least you could have done would have been to not board up my room," she said in her normal voice. She turned to Storm and said, "You now have your precious Professor, it is time for me to go," she said before she spun around and began striding to her room to pack.

"Clarah! I need you to come help Logan with one of the students in the infirmary. I can't tell what is wrong…"

"Rogue," she said before she sprinted down the hallway towards the elevator to the infirmary grabbing a loose plank of wood from a statue on her way.

"Storm with me, everyone else to their rooms, classes are cancelled for today!" he said as his chair was lifted up into the air and began flying in the direction that Clarah had run. They get there just in time to see Clarah finish forcing the doors open and jump through them down the elevator shaft.

"Rose!" shouts the Professor. "We have to wait for the elevator or we risk killing her."

Meanwhile, Clarah has gone through the rising elevator and forced open the doors to the infirmary. She begins running down the hallway to the other end where the injected students were being kept.

Storm and the Professor climb into the elevator as soon as it arrives and begin sending it back down. "Storm, it would be faster if I just float us there. Now, would you please hold onto my wheelchair, it would make it much easier for me." The elevator arrives and the Professor floats them at over 75 mph to the other end causing them to reach the door at the same time as Clarah.

"Don't interfere old man. This is something only I can take care of," states Clarah.

"As you wish, Rose."

"And stop calling me that, use my real name," she finishes saying right before the door opens for them to enter. Clarah steps in front of them and sees Rogue is fighting against Logan restraining her to the bed and trying to tie her down without touching any of her skin. "Logan, let her go. I can handle this." Logan let Rogue go who then sprints for the other side of the infirmary and begins to beat against the wall trying to escape. Clarah walks up to Logan and hands him the piece of wood that she grabbed on her way down here. "Logan…." she waits for him to respond. When she sees he is just going to watch Rogue she grabs a hold of his face in both of her hands and begins again. "Logan, if you see any muscle in my body seize up I need you to hit me as hard as you can across the head with that piece of wood, DO NOT touch my skin if this happens, always use the wood…"

"Why?"

"My power is the same as Rogue's just much more powerful and I have better control but, I may have to abandon that to stop her. If you have to hit me make sure that you knock me out, I can heal like you no matter what so please don't be afraid of hurting me, any hesitation longer than 10 seconds and she will be dead." At saying this she released him and turned to Rogue. "Rogue."

"NO! I must stop the pain!"

"The only way to do that is to sleep. Let me help you.

"No." Rogue then charged at Clarah. Clarah reacted instantly, crouching down into a fighting stance. When Rogue reached her she came up quickly lauching Rogue in the direction of her bed. Once Rogue was in the air, Clarah began running to the bed to prepare the waistband that would hold Rogue in place for her to aid her through the transition.

When Rogue landed the wind got knocked out of her, giving Clarah enough time to strap her in at the waist and surprisingly also one of her wrists. When Rogue again had air in her lungs she began screaming "No! I'm supposed to go kill the source of the cure! NOOOO!" While she was also struggling with the bonds and flailing her other limbs around in an attempt to prevent Clarah from strapping them down. However, regardless of her attempts she managed to get a hold of Rogue's other arm and strap it down. Once she had managed this she around to Rogue's head and taking a deep breath she put both of her hands on each of Rogue's cheeks.

'_Rogue. You are not going to kill anyone. I won't let you,' Clarah said to her psychically._

'_You must. That is my purpose.'_

'_No, its not Marie. You don't know what your purpose is yet.'_

'_Yes I do, I am a killer.'_

Clarah's eyes open and she shakes her head to clear it and her eyes suddenly change to a vibrant red and she looks at Logan and nod for him to come stand near her, in case there is a problem.

'_Marie, you are not a killer I am. Have you ever seen my past? Did you ever look into it? You and I are the same, if you are a killer then look at what I have had to do since I **am** a killer.'_

Marie's eyes open in horror as she looks up at the apparently sleeping Clarah. Suddenly, Rogue's veins begin popping out on her face, Clarah's hair changes into an above shoulder length layered bob that is a honey blonde with white streaks in it like the one in Rogue's own hair. Clarah's entire body became rigid._ One…_

"Logan, knock her out!" screams the Professor. _Two…_ "She's going to kill Rogue!" _Three…_

Logan hesitates. _Four…Five…Six…_ He pulls the plank of wood up into a batting stance and screaming, he swings away right at the side of Clarah's face. _Seven…_

The plank connects and Clarah drops, completely unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of them except Clarah, so far. Please review, even if it is anonymous_

* * *

__

_Chapter 6_

"Professor, why did I have to knock her out?"

"Logan, do you know what her power is?"

"A vamped up version of Rogue's, isn't it?"

"Yes, and do you remember me telling you a while ago that Rogue's power is to absorb the lifeforce of other beings?"

"Umm…yeah I think so."

"Alright, well. Rose absorbs power so quickly that within ten seconds she can kill someone and has once in the past. I have taught her enough mental blocks that she can touch other people and live a relatively normal life should she choose to do so. But when she tried to help Rogue, she had to put them aside in order to show that they are alike. Now do you understand?"

"That part, I do. But why do you call her Rose? It only seems to annoy her. And anyway, I thought her name was Clarah."

"It is. But have you ever seen it written down?"

"Now that you mention it no, I haven't."

"Well, it is spelled C-l-a-r-a-h. As such, if you look into an elven dictionary, you would see that her name according to the laws of their language is made of two parts Cla and rah. Cla means rose literally and rah means beast. So essentially you are calling her 'Rose Beast" every time you say her name."

"But that doesn't seem to make her angry."

"Correct, and that is because you don't pronounce it properly. Secondly, her middle name, Baelythque. It also has a meaning in Elven, Guardian of the Forgotten People."

"Did you give her that name?" enquired Logan.

"No, I did not. If you want to know why she chose that name I think you should go ask her."

Meanwhile, in the Infirmary, Clarah was beginning to come back to the conscious world. Groaning she opened one eyelid, and began looking around. Once her exhausted brain registered where she was she sat bolt upright, and immediately regretted it.

"They said that you shouldn't try sitting up for a while yet," came Rogue's familiar voice.

"Grrr," was all Clarah responded with.

"No need to get grumbly. I'm just telling you what the Professor said."

"Listen, girlie. I hate my father, so you quoting him to me is just pissing me off. Oh forget all this," she said as she began removing the IV and the probes connected to her body. "I have a class to get to." With that she walked out of the infirmary rubbing her aching back through the gap left by the hospital gown.

As she exited the elevator from the lower levels she was surrounded by students walking in between classes. She collected the edges of her gown and gathered them together before she made a mad dash through the crowd for the stairwell leading to her room. When she got there she manually yanked the door open with sheer brute strength, breaking through the lock. Then she spun around and slamming the door leaned back and began rubbing her now intensely itching back across the cross-beams of the door. When she seemed to get it to calm down some she went and threw on a t-shirt and jeans along with a pair of black heeled boots. 'No point in looking like a frump, even when I feel like one. And why the hell is my back itching?'

In a funk she began walking to her Choral class. "Right in your places," she shouted as she walked into the Choir room. "Let's try the aria, everyone ready, good." As class proceeded in the authoritarian method she had adopted, Logan walked past with the Professor. He paused as he saw that Clarah was up and about.

"Give her some time before you try talking with her," cautioned the Professor.

"Perhaps you are right, she seems a bit pissy today."

"Hmph. Come along, Logan."

Eventually the class bell rang, to the relief of all of her Choral students. There was a massive release of breath from all of them as Clarah walked out of the room.

"Geez, what's gotten into her pants?" asked Colossus as he began walking out the door to head towards his next class.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I hope is gets back out soon. There's a reason I'm here, its cause I didn't want to go to military school," said Kitty as she followed him out the door.

As Clarah arrived in the garage next to the manor her back started giving her sharp pains. However, when she stretched and twisted they went away, so she thought nothing of it as her back had been giving her problems ever since she had woken up. She went into the office in the back corner to review what she had on the lesson plan for that day.

'I don't even know what day it is yet,' she thought with a sigh. 'Might as well just ask them,' she supposed as they began to trickle in.

"Welcome back, professor!" said Bobby from the back of the room.

"Thank you, Robert."

"Could you please start calling me Bobby?"

"Not until you change your name to such. It's a rule of principle I try to follow, because I don't like my nicknames. If you wish I can call you according to your power."

"I'd rather that, if you won't call me Bobby."

"Very well, Iceman. Now," she said as she turned to the remainder of the class who had now filed in and was seated on the stools next to certain cars. "What were you doing in the lessons that I missed? Yes, Jimmy?"

"We were talking about the safety requirements before we started working on the cars, trying to figure out how they run and such."

"Ah yes, then they did follow my lesson plan, and today would be the …?"

"10th, professor" said a voice from the back..

"Thank you, that means that today we begin a visual analysis of the inter engine. If you will all come over here, I took one of the engines out for cleaning a while back. And thought that it would help you all visualize what exactly under the hood is the actual engine and what is the 'other stuff'. Now please take your time looking at it and if you have any questions, come and ask me, I will be preparing the cars for you to work with."

With that the students gathered around the engine sitting on the blocks, gradually a few came and asked her questions but for the most part they seemed content to just examine the engine and try to identify the different parts that they could see. Finally Clarah called them back to the cars they were to be working with that day.

"Now, I am going to assign you in groups to each car you can see here. First and foremost I want you all to remember that I own these cars so don't try to take anything out or change anything. If you do I will have to fix it again, and I will be most displeased. And once I find out who committed this act, they will aid me personally. Now, I want you all to put on your coveralls and goggles." She then split them all into groups and set them the task of identifying on the charts at their car, what parts were visible. She walked around in between the cars answering questions.

As she was getting ready to answer another question, she suddenly grabbed her back and fell to the floor screaming and crying. She managed to flip over onto her hands and knees as two lumps began protruding from her shoulder blades. In the blink of an eye, she had a pair of wings covered in white, brown, red and a couple of black feathers. As she stood up she lifted her arms and wings wings extended, ripping through her t-shirt and bra. All of the students stood back just staring at their teacher who suddenly had acquired an eight foot wing span, and was trying to hold her clothes to her front.

"I think we are done for today, class dismissed," she said just before she ran out of the garage screaming, "FATHER!"

Meanwhile, Charles Xavier was wheeling himself out to the front entrance to greet Warren Worthington III, who was arriving back from attending his father while he was ill. Just after they had exchanged hellos, Clarah exploded out the doors behind him, her eyes glowing a bright red.

"What is the meaning of these, Father?" she growled from between clenched teeth.

"How…" interrupted Warren.

"Stay out of this, kid. You have no fucking idea who I am and I don't really care who you are. I just want my father to explain why I suddenly have a wingspan greater than my height."

"Maybe you should listen to him, Clarah."

"I think I may be the reason for your new additions though I have no idea as to why," he said as he began to remove his continual companion, his trench coat, along with the restraints he had on his wings. Stretching them out to their full span, Clarah just gaped.

When she could form words again she said, "Shit. Those are permanent aren't they."

"Yes."

"Fan-fucking-tastic, I need to go to Columbus. I'll be leaving in the morning, Father," she said before she turned towards the manor again and headed towards her

room.


End file.
